


Beat that

by malecs_lucky_star



Category: Glee, Grimm (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, mainly grimm and glee cannon needed for understanding, playing fast and lose with cannon, will add more tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecs_lucky_star/pseuds/malecs_lucky_star
Summary: Mike was not expecting much from this reunion, in fact he was only going because his Husband convinced him to. What he definitley was not expecting was Kurt Hummel to turn up with the Prince of Portland Sean Renard, suddenly this reunion just got a lot more intersting.





	Beat that

**Author's Note:**

> so to start and in Block capitals THIS IS NOT BLAINE FRIENDLY IF YOU LIKE BLAINE OR KLAINE PLEASE CLICK THE BACK BUTTON NOW.
> 
> Playing fast and lose with cannon for all the shows mentioned. knowlage of both glee and grimm is needed but all I have done with shadowhunters is borrowed some characters no real shadowhunters cannon will appear.
> 
> The pairing of Kurt and Sean has been kicking around my head now for a while and so this fic was born, no idea where it is going.

Mike walked into the McKinley high school class of 2012/2013 10 year reunion and could not help but shudder, they had decided to hold it in the old gymnasium which had been decked out in the appropriate red and white of the school. Looking around him he realised how little some of the students had changed including the glee club, when his eyes found them he almost turned around and walked back out the door, only the strong grip on his hand stopped him from doing so. Looking to his left Mike could not help but smile.

Alexander Lightwood (Alec to everyone but Mike), they had met in Chicago while Mike was studying at Joffrey, Alec had worked as the youngest detective in Chicago PD’s history, they met in a cliché coffee shop and hadn’t looked back. Alexander had supported him through everything including the problems with both their families and everything that had happened with his dancing, Mike tried to shake off those thoughts knowing this night was going to be trying enough without them.

Taking a deep breath and leaning up to get a quick kiss from his husband, Mike lead Alexander through the room and towards the glee club. Mike knew if he was Wesen he would be Wogeing in distaste when he saw the way Blaine and Rachel were holding court.

“And of course, when he comes through those doors he will realise what he has been missing, I will have Kurt back by the end of the night.” Blaine told an attentive Tina who was hanging not only off his arm but off his every word. Before Mike could make himself known Alexander pulled him off to the side.

“You do know he is a Klaustreich right” Alexander said his own Grimm heritage showing.

“No, but then I never inherited my parent’s ability. Him being a Klaustrich does explain a lot, I thought he may be a Ziegevolk, with how everyone falls at his feet.” Mike said, somehow unsurprised Blaine was Wesen, not for the first time he cursed that he never inherited his father’s genetics if he had been a Zauberbiest like his father he would have known about Blaine and may have been able to spare Kurt some heart ache.

“When your friend Kurt gets here we have to keep him away from Blaine, Klaustreich do not take rejection well…” Alec said however Mike didn't hear him, his attention had been take by the two people who had just walked through the door.

Kurt had gained height and muscle since Mike had last seen him, he also had an air of true confidence which had been lacking throughout most of his time at high school. One thing that had not changed was the look of distain on his face as he looked around the gym.

If Kurt had gotten taller it was nothing compare to he man beside him standing Mike guested at about 6’6”, broad across the shoulders, very good looking with dark eyes and black hair, Mike knew who he was immediately, anyone with any connections to the Wesen world knew who he was. Police Captain Sean Renard or as he was better known the Prince of Portland. Tugging against Alexanders hand he got the other man’s attention.

“Somehow I don’t think we need to worry about Kurt.” He said directing Alexanders attention to the door, the man beside him tensed for a second before relaxing.

“Well let’s go and say hello” Alexander said a wicked smirk appearing on his face at the idea of what the prince would do should Blaine try anything. Mike allowed Alexander to tug him across the room stopping only momentarily to enjoy the shocked look an Blaine’s face… oh yes tonight was going to be a lot of fun.


End file.
